Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a mobile device and data management in the same, and more particularly, to a mobile device that may efficiently manage data by using limited resources and data management in the mobile device.
The amount of data that is processed in a mobile device has increased. Since a mobile device that may be carried is required to be compact, a memory of the mobile device has a limited capacity for storing or loading data. Accordingly, the amount of data that may be simultaneously processed is limited, thereby inconvenient to users. Also, data is frequently swapped in the memory having a limited capacity of the mobile device, thereby increasing power consumption.